Nightmare
by Team Dragon Star
Summary: They say that we are our own worst enemies, the crown Prince of all Saiyans is no exception. ONE-SHOT.


**This is DevilsDoCry here, this fic was made possible because of a lot of help and input from my fellow TDS members, especially Kakarot son, so thanks a lot guys.**

**Disclaimer: Does not own DBZ**

...

Bulma let shock overcome her features. She couldn't believe what was happening. Her husband, Vegeta was out like a light sitting in bed. This wasn't normal for the Saiyan, he was always alert, always awake as quickly as possible, and asleep for the least amount of time possible.

Observing her husband's behaviour she began to notice, very odd things. He was now sweating profusely, his brow deeply furrowed, and a worried expression on his face. She also began to notice that, his Ki would occasionally flare, light blue colour, then just as quickly it would be gone. The Capsule Corporation heiress couldn't help but wonder, what was happening.

'I wonder what's going inside, that man's head... He normally isn't like this...' Bulma thought, her eyebrow arched as she thought, she wasn't called a genius for nothing.

...

Every single moment of his life was flashing right before his eyes. Everything, from the day he could fight, to the day before. He witnessed his own son being killed by Cell, a mere infant, unlike his older counterpart. Nappa, wrecking havoc, when he arrived on Earth, wasn't missed by Vegeta. However, this time, he watched as the bald man, killed Bulma, a person among the glorious city.

"This is my mind," Vegeta suddenly realised, before a slight smirk overcame his features. "I will not be defeated in my own mind, not before, not now and not later. Never!"

A strange ominous wind blew past, a familiar gruff voice making itself known. "How about being defeated by a creator of your mind, your father?"

Shock overcame, the Saiyan prince's face, in a rare moment of surprise. "What? You're supposed to be dead. Frieza killed you like a bloody dog. That bastard killed you... The other bastard." Vegeta shouted.

"As he did you. I still don't understand why he didn't slaughter all of you right then... Especially that Earth bitch of yours'. "

A single finger was raised by Vegeta, his longest one. The gloved, middle finger was also accompanied by a dark glare, which King Vegeta, knew was inherited from himself.

"Oh what's wrong, little Vegeta? Does what I say, anger you? Who cares, either way, you're powerless in your own mind, a weak little runt, who I regret bringing into this world. You just turned out to be a pathetic weakling after all, even a person, born with a power level of two surpassed you!"

Vegeta felt his muscles contract, tighten, a vein in his forehead began to throb, as he began to yell. His aura flared out, turning from light blue, to a violent dark purple, to a dark red. Before it finally lightened into a brilliant, light, golden colour. He laughed, as he realised the irony.

"Who's weak now, you old bastard? The one thing you could never hope to achieve was achieved by none-other than your son. Or rather, your biological son, I was only your son in blood. How does it feel? To know the one thing you coveted for so long, was achieved by your own son. The one you hated?"

It was then a booming chuckle came from out of the darkness.

"What do you expect to achieve Vegeta, I'm inside your head you can't destroy me without destroying yourself, but I will let you continue with your little light show, go on power up to your heart's content, I'm not going anywhere fast, and neither are you," came the voice of the elder Vegeta.

It was in this instant the darkness surrounding Vegeta started to warp and change, what surrounded Vegeta now was an open field, there were blast craters scattered everywhere, the scent of blood was ever present in the air.

In the middle of the field was an ominous square ring, similar to the one from the Cell games, but instead of the freakish green insect in the middle of the ring, was the towering figure of King Vegeta. Surrounding the king were the beaten and bloodied bodies of Vegeta's friends and family.

For many years Vegeta had been surrounded by chaos and war, the sight of his comrades mangled and in pieces was something he witnessed daily under the rule of Frieza, and it was something he had gotten used to. However now the same sight was causing the Saiyan to have an epiphany.

My entire life I have done nothing but harm and be harmed, I was a warrior in a vast army for near the entirety of my childhood, everyday life was having to look out for yourself and only yourself, maybe this is why I am not able to surpass that fool Kakarot, his entire life he has fought to do nothing but protect the ones he cares for, not thinking for a second what would happen to him. Whereas I had to fight to prove myself, to better than an entire galaxy, only ever looking out for myself.

"Oh poor little Veggie, is the weakling admiring my strength or is he considering his exit routes like a coward, you truly are a pitiful example of a Saiyan," came the mocking voice of King Vegeta.

Kakarot has always been strong because he has people to protect, to care for, just like I do know, but instead of embracing them all I do is push them away as if they were a source of weakness, but in reality they are my purpose, my reason to become stronger, after all this time it makes sense.

It was then Vegeta started to cackle like a man possessed, openly ecstatic with what he had come to realise.

"You have no place calling anyone a weakling you towering fool, you hid behind your title for so long that even some lower class Saiyans could beat your sorry hide, and a coward, I am a lot of things, the bastard son of a egotistical weakling, the murderer of thousands, but even after all that I would give nothing but my last dying breath for the ones I care for, something that you could never grasp" retaliated Vegeta ferociously, his signature grin plastered on his face.

"You dare say these things to me, I spawned you, you weakling ilk and now you have the nerve to brand me a weakling, how dare you"

"I dare quite easily, it's like you said before this is my mind, and guess what because you've made me realise the things I was blind to, I'm going to make ejecting you from my head ,painless"

King Vegeta's face turned extremely pale, a line of sweat was starting to make its way down his temple as he witnessed his son power up to a super Saiyan. The aura Vegeta's transformation was producing had knocked him to the ground.  
>"Here's a little taste of what you couldn't achieve, Big Bang Attack," screamed Vegeta, the orb of pure blue shooting from Vegeta's outstretched palm and connecting with the elder Vegeta's chest cavity.<p>

Vegeta awoke to see his beautiful mate staring at him from her dresser table, his muscles were tense and he felt extremely hot and clammy, he could see that Bulma's eyes were full of question and confusion, however the answers she wanted and Vegeta's realisation would have to wait for another time, as all Vegeta wanted was a nice hot shower. 

...

**Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
